narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Rokushō
appeared as a minor character in the Naruto anime. He was a jōnin from Amegakure, and a missing-nin from Konohagakure. Background A former instructor in Konoha, he convinced Idate Morino, his former pupil, to steal the legendary lightning chakra sword called the "Sword of the Thunder God"(Raijin no Ken), which had once belonged to Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, along with a secret scroll. Idate was tricked into believing that this would grant him advancement to chūnin. Once the sword was in Aoi's hands, he fled the country with Idate, who was ashamed of his actions, and they went to Amegakure. When Ibiki Morino and two ANBU members caught up with them, Aoi had the ANBU killed, and Ibiki ended up captured by the Ame ninja, where Aoi then tortured him to read the scroll. Idate escaped under Ibiki's advice as Aoi attacked Ibiki; Ibiki escaped as well. Aoi then managed to become a jōnin of Amegakure. Abilities Senbon and Poison Aoi's signature technique was the Senbon Shower, and he combined the technique with poisoned senbon. This gives his opponents both a slow and painful death, along with the damage done by the senbon themselves. Along with using his senbon with his umbrella, he also uses them as a regular ninja tool; not incorporating it with ninjutsu. The bare poisoned-senbon give him an advantage, as the senbon's poison paralyses his opponents. Sword of the Thunder God This sword was stolen by Idate Morino, who was tricked into giving it to Aoi. The sword has the ability to manipulate lightning, and was able to hold back the effects of a Chidori. Aoi can electrify and paralyse his opponents with this sword, and make trails in front of him, to shield him from frontal attacks. Part I Land of Tea Arc Aoi and Team Oboro were hired by Kyūroku Wagarashi of the Wagarashi Family to prevent Idate from winning the Todoroki Shrine race, and to make sure that Fukusuke Hikyakuya won the race. If Idate had lost, Jirōchō Wasabi and the Wasabi family wouldn't have controlled the Land of Tea any longer. Aoi ambushed messengers going to Konoha with a letter requesting help, easily defeating them. Despite this, the messengers managed to take the letter to Konoha.Naruto anime; Episode 102 Team Oboro then met up with Aoi, asking for instructions. He ordered them to follow Idate, while Aoi went to Fukusuke. Later, Aoi and Fukusuke were on a ship, observing Idate run away. Aoi claimed that he has always been like that, surprising Fukusuke about Aoi knowing Idate. Soon, after Team Oboro destroyed Idate's ship, Idate was told to swim away from it. As soon as Idate got to a rocky island, Aoi walked up to him, surprising Idate about Aoi's appearance.Naruto anime; Episode 103 Aoi then injured Idate's arm. He then threw his umbrella up, stabbing Idate with many poisoned senbon. Eventually, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha finally arrived to Idate's rescue. Aoi arrogantly claimed that no matter how many genin Ninja were teamed up against a jōnin, the odds of the jōnin wining won't change. He then dodged many frontal attacks coming from Naruto and Sasuke, jumped up in the air, and used his Senbon Shower technique on team 7, although they managed to survive.Naruto anime; Episode 104 Later in the race, Fukusuke told Aoi not to botch up the mission. Aoi grabbed Fukusuke telling him that if he threatens him again, he will break him. Before Idate can catch up to to Fukusuke, Aoi ended up ambushing Idate with the Sword of the Thunder God and cut one of the ropes to the bridge. Aoi fought Naruto and Sasuke again. Idate tried to help, but kept on getting electrified by Aoi. Sasuke used Chidori to make a crack on the sword, before being electrified, and nearly killed by Aoi, as he was thrown head-first down a cliff. Sasuke was saved by Sakura. Naruto then fought Aoi, and defeated him with the Rasengan; by aiming at the crack on the sword, Naruto was able to break it. Once the Rasengan hit Aoi, it sent him flying off the cliff where he fell headfirst into the water.Naruto anime; Episodes 105-107 Seeing as he wasn't seen hitting the water or slowing down, it is unknown if he survived or not. References Trivia * means blue or green, and means copper rust. * Despite being an anime-only character, Aoi's impact on belittling Sasuke Uchiha served to advance the obsession of the latter to defect from Konoha.